Fall to Pieces
by GiveMeMallows
Summary: Momoi said that she just wants to be friends with them. But the real deal is she just want her friend, Kuroko Tetsuna, to get over her first love and find her 'someone' (summary has been changed) Kill me for making such lame summary
1. Chapter 1

_I've been posting FanFiction one after another. It's just when I'm trying to write another chapter, I feel lazy and want to try something new. So please forgive this crazy fella~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**It's already winter.** The cold breeze is making Kuroko Tetsuya shiver _"I should have worn a thicker coat"_ She thought. She hugged herself and stroke her arms to lessen the cold she felt.

She's already infront of the station when one of her friends notice her.

"Hey, Tetsu-chan! You're late!" A pink-haired girl shouted at Kuroko, when she sees her walking at their direction.

"I'm sorry Satsuki-san" Kuroko said "I overslept" and as if on a cue, She yawned.

"Sleeping in the middle of the day?!" Momoi Satsuki shouted which make Kuroko jumped.

"Hey Satsuki. Don't scare Tetsuya like that" Aida Riko, also one of their friends said to the annoyed Momoi "And please stop shouting, we're getting too much attention"

Momoi looked around them and notice that some people are still staring at them. She turns a bit red because of embarrasment "Anyway, you're not the only one who's late. Them too" Momoi said to Kuroko then looked at the people whose coming in their direction

Kuroko looked at where direction Momoi is looking. There she saw five boys. Almost all of them looked like basketball players, they're tall, except for one of them. _"He's just about my size. He looks even smaller when he was with those guys"_ she thought _"But he's a little creepy"_ she added after taking a good look. The guy have given off some bad aura that gives shiver into the spine.

"Ah. Momoi. Is it really needed to do this?" Kuroko asked Momoi with a confused tone.

"Of course! You're heart was just broken by someone. So you also need someone who can fix it!" Momoi said. As if stating a fact that everyone already knows except for Kuroko.

"You know, you really don't have to go this far. I'm fi-" Kuroko was cut off by a sudden shout from someone.

"Hey Satsuki! What is this?" A guy with a navy blue hair, asked Momoi.

"A group date!" Momoi happily said. But she's the only one who's happy after saying it.

As if some angel walked in front of them because of the silence. They are still processing what Momoi said.

After a minute of silence they have a different reactions. But all of it only have just one meaning, they don't agree to Momoi's plan

"What shit is that?"

"Can i eat that?"

"Really Satsuki there's really no need for this"

"I refuse to join"

"We're already here so don't complain!" Momoi stopped the violent reactions from them. She pouted, not even a single one person has been on her side.

Everyone except for Momoi sighed. They just have to go with the flow. Just like Momoi said, they're already here.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey Kurokocchi. You should enjoy"<strong> Kise Ryota, one of Aomine's (The one with the navy blue hair) friends, said to Kuroko when he notice her only sitting and watching the others having fun.

_"How can I enjoy if I feel daggers on me?"_ Kuroko flinched on his own thoughts. She could feel someone's stare, no not a stare, it's more like a glare.

That Akashi Seijuro is really creeping the shit out of her.

"Tetsu-chan you should sing too!" Momoi said while giving Kuroko the microphone which Kuroko refuse to accept "Ehh? What a kill joy" Momoi returned to the other guys and continues to sing.

"Tetshuya, dhrink thish itsh jhust dhelishoius" Riko, who's slightly affected by the affects of alcohol, hands Kuroko a glass of it.

_"Aren't we just minors?"_ Kuroko asked herself. She slightly pushed the glass back at Riko "You're drunk. Let's just go home already"

"Ehh? Lhet'sh sthay a bhit moooore~"

"No. We'll go home. Give me that" Kuroko tries to take the glass of alcoholic drink from Riko. But Riko just don't put her hands off the glass.

"Oh!" Kuroko already get a hold on the glass but suddenly Riko tries to tackle her so they both get off their balance, making the glass slip from her hand. As if on a movie, how the alcohol spills on Akashi's clothes, have been in slow motion.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Kuroko tries to wipe Akashi's wet shirt with her handkerchief.

"It's okay. I can manage" Akashi gets the handkerchief from Kuroko and wipe his shirt himself "Excuse me. Bathroom" He then stood up and leave.

All of them was frozen in their feets, even the drunk Riko comes back to her senses, thinking the same thing _"It's much scarier than a normal reaction when someone spilled on their clothes"_

* * *

><p><strong>"It failed"<strong> Momoi said, depressed "And I even ask a favor to Dai-chan to bring his teammates" She sighed.

"And for the record, Tetsuya spilled alcohol on that scary guy" Riko added, giving a bit chuckle.

"It's because you're drunk" Kuroko said to Riko. "I hope he's not the one who hold grudges" Kuroko whispers, eventhough the two other girls hear that.

"Yeah, he seems not like the one who hold grudges" Riko said. Forcing not to smile nor laugh.

"Seems like he's only the one who can kill you in an instant if you get on his nerves" Momoi added. And then the two girls laughed.

_"It's possible"_ Kuroko said in her mind.

Kuroko get back to reading a novel with headphones on, when Riko tap her shoulder lightly.

"Hey Tetsuya, you're phone's noisy" Riko pointed at Kuroko's handphone in the table.

"Oh? Email from someone?" Momoi said, peeping in Kuroko's phone.

"Sort of"

"What a gossiper" Riko said under her breath but Momoi just ignored her.

Kuroko starts to read the email send by someone who's not registered in her phone.

•••

From: Unknown

It's me Akashi. It seems that you forgot your handkerchief with me. When are you free?

•••

"Also seems that my plan's not failed!" Momoi said, from depressed to energetic one.

"You're still into that?" Riko asked Momoi.

"Of course! If it's for my oh-so-cute Tetsu-chan, I'll do anything for her to be happy!" Momoi throws her hands around Kuroko, smilling from ear to ear.

_"Why does I have a bad feeling about this?"_ Kuroko thought _"What if it really is possible?"__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>So, as you just read, yeah Kuroko's a girl here. And i'm a super big fan of the AkaKuro couple! Eek~! But I don't think I'll just make them together here in an instant just because I love them. Soooooooooooooooo~ Yeah! XD<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey~ Thanks for reading this story that was just due to boredome *bows* I try to make this longer to show my happiness but guess this is all that I have in my pocket _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**"Akashi, where did you go after you left yesterday?"** Midorima Shintaro asked their captain when they were already finish practicing. They were infront of their lockers, both getting their change of clothes.

"Somewhere" Akashi replied with just a single word. He really doesn't want to talk that much.

Midorima looked at him. He notice that Akashi seems trying to remember something he forgotten. His lips moved as if saying 'ah' as if he already remembered that something.

Akashi turns to face Midorima "Did you know what that light blue-haired girl's school is?"

_"It's like the first time he asked an information about a girl" _Midorima thought "You mean the one that spilled alcohol on your clothes? Maybe you should ask Aomine because the blue-haired girl is friends with Momoi. And Momoi is Aomine's childhood friend" The green-haired guy, fixed his glasses while talking "Why?" He still answers Akashi eventhough he's confused about Akashi having attention to the girl they just met.

Akasi shrugged "Nothing much. It's just her handkerchief" and said simply.

_"Not much like him. Knowing him, he'll just put it somewhere or he'll just asked someone to return it"_ Midorima said in his mind.

He looked at Akashi as if he got another eye in his forehead.

"What?"

"Nothing" Then he avert his eyes away from the redhead.

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi was walking down the hallway when he pass the bathroom and heard Kise's shout inside<strong>. He seems to be talking to someone "Aominecchi! I finally got her email!" Kise gleefully said. Even if Akashi doesn't see him, or even anyone who can her Kise, can know that he's smiling widely from ear to ear.

Akashi was about to ignore them when he heard once again Aomine's voice "Ah. You mean that light blue-haired chick?" That makes him stop.

He, unknowingly, enter the bathroom. He roams his eyes around, the two were just about to leave.

Akashi looked at the blonde guy and said "Kise, come with me for a moment"

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm home"<strong> Kuroko shouted as she opened the door "Silly me. As if someone will say 'Welcome back'" She whispers, smiling sadly to herself.

"Arf! Arf!"

"How can i forgot? Nigou's here too" She smiled, but this time it's not a sad one.

She carry Nigou and went to her room, and fix herself. She slump herself in her bed. She was ready to take a nap when she felt her phone vibrate.

•••

From: Momoi Satsuki

Tetsu-chan! Riko and I were planning to have sleepover at my house, wanna come?

•••

"Well, I think it's better than being alone in the house I think?" She whispers to herself. Because even if Nigou is with her, she still feels lonely.

Kuroko types a reply for Momoi.

•••

To: Momoi Satsuki

Sure. Give me some time to fix my things

•••

She gets up from her bed and starts to get the things she needed for the sleepover.

Kuroko got a reply from Momoi saying that she'll wait for Kuroko in the bus stop near Kuroko's house.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time in Momoi's place.<strong> Momoi and Aomine is sitting in a couch, watching TV but they're both busy holding their phones

"Plan succeded! Hey Dai-chan, already finish inviting Akashi-san?" Momoi asked the tanned guy beside her.

"Yeah. Anyway, why do you want them to be a thing?" Aomine asked Momoi "Your desperately making them be together"

"Eventhough I only see them together yesterday I can already see hearts everywhere and even their future!"

"What are you? A sorcerer?" Aomine sarcastically said to Momoi which make her annoyed.

"Tsk. Just say that you don't know how to fall inlove" Momoi said, pouting.

"Then what do you call this feeling I have?" Aomine whispers.

Momoi turns to him "What did you just say?"

"Nothing" Aomine then returns to his phone.

* * *

><p><em>You thinking of something that might happen? XD <em>


End file.
